His Sun - Her Moon
by Christine Hale
Summary: Christine was just a normal woman working For Weyland Corp before she was betrayed by her own kind. Lar'ja an Elder's son takes on the role as Elder after his father dies. He soon returns for the woman he ran into during a confrontation only to find the Ooman female was no longer Ooman but a hybrid changed by her own kind. Join them on their Journey.
1. Chapter 1

/Hello, hello, this is a Story based off my Character Christine, It's obviously a fanfic because of the Yautja huehue. Anyways, Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy./

/I do not own the Predator/Yautja stuff, all rights reserved./

A tall yet curvaceous woman with shoulder length ginger waves entered a jungle isolated building after exiting a black window tinted Cadillac. As she entered she was greeted by a woman who gave her a board to sign in. Signing her name with such precise beauty the woman knows as Christine Hale was now on her way through a set of glass doors and into a white hall. The hall seemed longer than the she anticipated. She kept turning every which way till she came to a set of huge towering iron doors and a single keypad with a card activated slot. Christine gave a quick sigh as she raised her badge and swiped it quick. Soon the doors slowly opened letting a blinding light into the hall as she passed through the doors into the room filled with other Scientists. Walking up to a young man she crossed her arms wrinkling her dark gray lab coat. She was just on a dinner date with friends so the clothing under her coat was a bit over the top. She wore a black harnessed bodycon styled dress with no sleeves. She also had her favorite deep gray boots on her feet as well. Understanding she didn't have time to go home and change her turned to her and gave a gentle smile.

"This better be good Mister Weyland... You interrupted me while I was with family." She sneered some thinking of how it looked to her family having to leave for work when she was supposed to be off and they hadn't seen her in so long.

He gave her a reassuring grin. "You should know by now I would never interrupt something unless it was important." He spoke using his hand to direct her towards a black glass. She gave a confused glance before he looked back at her. "We finally caught one.. he was stubborn to catch... Hell; he even killed a few of my men, but we got him!" He laughed yet Christine didn't find anything funny about death thought she was very curious to what he caught. "What is it, all I see is darkness?" She huffed before he motioned her to look again as he hit a button on the table in front of them. The room lit up and Christine stood in dire shock. A beast laid upon a metal table, strapped. No chained to it. He was hulking and his muscles were huge. By how his clawed feet draped the table she guessed he was around 8ft tall. His skin a light tan and had darker brown around his arms, chest and down the center of his abs. They had some weird pants on him that looked as if they barely fit and that they also seemed uncomfortable. He had long dreads protruding from his head and claws on his hands as well, but his face. He had a deep forehead dip which made him seem angry even in sleep. He had as strong jawline but what cut caught her attention the most was he had no lips, just his mouth which was covered by his closed barbed mandibles. His teeth looked just as sharp as his claws too. She gawked at him trying to figure out exactly what he was.

Suddenly she was snapped from her trance when Weyland called her by her name. "Christine did you hear me?" he questioned her as she looked at him confused. "No sir." She muttered as he grinned. "You my dearest, are going to go in and take some bloodwork and all that good stuff." She arched her eyebrow at the suggestion as if using her facial expression to ask him if he was stupid. He simply handed her the materials and sent her on her way.

She walked through another hall and towards the heavily locked set of doors which were made of Iron like the others. As she reached up to scan her badge she gave a soft gulp before talking to herself.

"Ok Christine. You got this. He is subdued. What could go wrong? Well...if anything does happen, I know how to fight, I'll just show him some of that Ginger power. Ehh here goes nothing..." She scanned her card and the doors swung open fast, giving her a mere five seconds to enter before they closed and locked again. When she entered she walked cautiously over to the huge beastly male laying chained to a metal table. There was a smaller table next to him which is what she set her lab needles and blood vials on. She took a full 2 minutes looking him over and taking down notes. First, she gently opened his eyelids to examine his eyes. They were dark and had a gorgeous gold iris, a gold tone which was as vibrant as 24kt gold jewelry. She wrote down his eye color and skin color than took his body temp. She gave a soft breath before writing his body temperature, which to her was rather hot, almost feverish. She used her tape measure to get his height. "8ft..like I thought." She muttered to herself as she wrote that down as well. Soon she was to get his weight. The table he was on would do that for her since it was a scale as well. She pressed a few buttons on the side of the table and it read what he weighed. "301 pounds?!" She gasped and wrote that down thinking that had to be mostly his muscle mass. The last thing was sex, which she obviously wrote down male cause of his body features. She was not about to look in his pants.

With that she was finally ready to draw blood. She got her needle set and ready. After putting the vile into the needles end she set it down to see if she could find a vein in his muscular arm. She raised her hands to run her fingers down his veiny biceps. She was looking for that perfect vein. Before she could reach for the syringe she felt him stir and she glanced up to see his eyes wide open and on her like she was a piece of meat. He let out a few clicks before allowing a deep growl to emanate from the core of his chest. She was immediately startled by this and stepped back. It was just staring her down and kept flexing its mandibles. "Christine, he cannot hurt you, just get his blood and get in here." Weyland spoke over the intercom. She sneered at the two-way glass then turned back to the growling, clicking beast. She picked up the syringe and gripped his biceps firmly causing him to growl louder at her and start to thrash wildly. She backed away as the syringe fell from her hands. The chains that held him to the table were not going to hold and she knew it. She ran to the door and kept scanning her card but it wouldn't open. "Weyland! Let me out! He's getting free!" She started pounding on the door hoping it would swoosh open but nothing. Not even his voice on the intercom. She felt something was odd but didn't understand what it was. Soon the sound of chains crashing against granite floors filled her ears as she looked over her shoulder to see the beast was standing by the table staring her down. He flared his mandibles and roared at her as he tilted his head slightly causing his dreads to fall over his shoulders a bit.

"Shit..." She muttered as she leaned away from the door. She was thinking to herself, hoping he wouldn't charge at her like a wild bull and he did just that. He clicked slowly before taking only a couple large but rapid strides till he was close enough to grab her by the neck but before his large palm could grasp the flesh of her neck she moved. She was quick on her feet too. She was suddenly behind him and with a simple twist of her body her lab coat fluttered upward. She sent her heeled boots up as her hands met the floor causing her to launch her feet into his upper back and force him painfully into the iron doors. He let out a snarl before turning towards her quick. "These things recover fast!" She gasped as she thought to herself. She was suddenly met with a barrage of rapid punches. Attempting to dodge them all she would duck rather fast only to be caught off guard by his large foot crushing forward into her stomach. She blinked wide eyed as she lost her breath from the savage kick to her gut. Where were the others, why wasn't Weyland responding or doing anything? She felt the thing grab a hand full of her hair and pull her towards his face just as the door opened to reveal more of these creatures. She whined some gripping his arms as he turned to them. She finally put two and two together. As she glanced out the corner of her eyes she seen the bloody lanyard in one of the armored beast's hands and blood around the area where they stood. She never heard a sound, not even a scream of the brutal killings outside the room.

They looked questioningly at the male holding the human female up by her hair. She for some reason was only whining about the pain she was feeling, but she gave a brave face. She seemed angry and not all that fearful. This amused them to see because most humans cried like children and begged for their lives. These humans were considered Oomans to these beasts and these beasts were none other than the Species called the Yautja. The Yautja that Christine was working on before he woke dropped her to the floor as she hugged her stomach some from the lingering pain. He knelt to her and clicked at her some. Luckily the human clothing was stretchy or it would have torn under his muscle mass. She glared at him as he roughly gripped her chin and pulled her forward some. She watched him look over her features, examining her like she had did him. He then looked up to the ones in the door way which had not closed yet. Suddenly his voiced echoed through the room. It was in a language she did not recognize. His voice was deep and almost demonic. Confused the looked up to see one of the others open and start typing on their gauntlet. Before she knew it she heard English come off the wrist computer they possessed. " . . . .Female." The voice on the gauntlet was a mixture of other people's voices. As if they recorded it over time. "Wait what!?" She huffed giving a growl of her own. She looked up at the one still close enough to touch. He held up his hand to her with one of his clawed fingers up. "One?" She questioned as he nodded. "One what? Week? Month? Year?" She hissed as he stood only to suddenly sweep kick into her body causing her to suddenly crash head first into the wall. Her sight blurred quick from the impact and she was soon met with darkness.

The Yautja male gave her a year to prepare for his return for her. He would have killed her right then and there but she shown potential. She was strong for an ooman female and quick too. She was able to land a hit on him which was unheard of with an ooman female. The male looked at the two who came for him and nodded once at them, they nodded once back as he passed them into the hall of scattered body parts. The two who came for him followed suit as they kept close as if awaiting orders. The Yautja that had been captured was an Elder's son. His name was Lar'ja which meant Dark, which suited him quite well. He was on Earth with two others at the time. They had been looking for suitable Oomans to take and drop on their reserve planet for the perfect hunt. His two brethren somehow triggered a trap on the back-water planet which resorted in their deaths and his capture. At first, he was very pissed off, but after meeting that ooman Lou-dte-kalei he became more amused than he was pissed off.

Soon he found his belongings and the three Yautja left on their ship to head back to their home planet Yautja Prime.

Christine was left in the lab room as the only survivor of the attack. When she came too she could see flashing lights. As if she was being wheeled away and the lights above her kept going by. She was confused and realized she was on a stretcher or something. "W..What?" she gasped feeling her abdomen hurting suddenly. Her sight started coming to her which caused her to see that there were doctors pushing her down a hospital hallway. "Her name is Christine Hale, she has a mild concussion and she has internal bleeding from god knows what. She is 25 years of age, 5'9 and is 194 pounds. " The voice of a doctor spoke to another as she was pushed into a room where she soon passed out again. When she finally came to for a final time she was in a room with windows to her left and flowers in vases to the front of her by a tv. She had i.v.'s in her left arm and her lower body was covered in hospital blankets. Confused she looked for a button to call for a nurse but she didn't have too. A nurse passing the room noticed she was awake and ran in. "Miss Christine, you're awake!?" She gasped causing Christine to shutter at her reaction. "What happened? Why am I here?" She spoke asking the nurse as she approached her. "you were the survivor of a massacre and that's all I understand." She spoke coming over to check her vitals. "Also. Who sent me the flowers.. I have no family so that's odd..." She muttered as the nurse smiled. "We did. We thought when you woke, seeing those would cheer you up...especially after the bad news I told you." She replied as Christine stiffened.

"I don't remember much of it...thankfully... I don't really want to remember." She sighed as the nurse smiled at her in a 'everything will be ok' way. "Well since you're awake finally you might be able to go home if you pass a few health checks of course. " She nodded at the nurse and soon went about her day. She passed her health checks and the next day was able to leave for home.

When she got home she locked everything. She did remember everything. She just knew not to say a thing because of how it would make her look. She'd be called crazy and insane. Aliens attacking and killing everyone was absurd and never heard of. She sighed and sat on her sofa, all she could think about was that Yautja. Why would he want to come back for her? What did he see in her? She stood up and smacked her fist against her palm. "I'll be ready for him if that's what he wants!" She spoke out loud and soon walked over to her company computer she had in her home and logged onto her work profile. She wanted to see if there was any information on Weyland's company site. Of course, only employees could see and use the site. She started looking through files on her work computer. Finally, she came across an article where Several highly trained soldiers went into an African forest to retrieve a signal only to have one man leave alive. Reading it she realized the details of the creature were stunningly similar to the male she was supposed to draw blood from. They called it a Predator but its accurate name was Yautja. Copying the name, she pasted it in Weyland corp. search and a ton of stuff popped up. It showed that they captured one years ago too. It shown all the details, aggression, curiosity, and body details too. This wasn't the fella she met, this one was smaller than the one she measured. She learned about trophies and the bands on their dreads, and the one she was confronted by had a ton of them. She also learned the sea in infrared, and are able to cloak themselves almost completely invisible to the human eye. They have levels like young blood, blooded, bad bloods and more. They are widely known for their hunting. They love to hunt that's for sure. One thing really caught her attention, the fact that the females can be larger than the males, but their kind could mate with humans if they pleased to do so.

She cringed at the thought trying to hold back a choke. She than read that they wear a mask like thing that allows them to see the way humans do or in different types of colors too. She learned so much from her work it was unreal almost. How did they get all this information? After finishing her odd study of the Yautja she turned off her computer and walked towards her kitchen. She got her tea pot filled with water and set it on the stove as she turned the flame up on low heat. She walked towards the sink which had a large glass window above it. Outside her sink window was a green well-kept yard, than sand and a dock. Her house was right up against the ledge of a lake. It was also in the middle of a forest with no other houses for at least 2 miles. She loved her sanctuary. Her father built the house and a year later after it was finished he passed of a brain tumor leaving Christine all alone in the world. No other family left. She suddenly snapped to reality when she heard her tea pot start to whistle. She walked over and got out a tea cup and a tea pack. Green tea was always her favorite. She put the tea bag in her cup and poured the boiling hot liquid over it filling the cup to its brim. She turned the flame off on the stove and put the tea pot at the back then grabbed her cup of fresh green tea and went up to her room after slipping off her shoes. Once in her room she set her cup down on her night stand to cool some because it was far to hot at the moment. She got some under garments out of her dresser and a silk night dress as well. She was still having pains in her abdomen and wanted to wear something looser tonight especially since she wanted to take a shower as well. After her Shower, she came back into her room with her night dress on and took a test sip of her tea. It had cooled to a perfect temp. Drinking more of it she took a couple sleeping pills to help her sleep. Soon her cup was empty and her light was off. Her house was silent besides the sound of her standing fan which blew cool air against her bare skin as she slept. She was sleeping on her side which allowed the size of her hips to be more prominent. She was truly a thick woman. Her butt was large as were her DDD breasts. If it weren't for her sleeping pills, she'd be up all night paranoid.

As she slept the darkness was broken by the light of her phone flashing on the night stand by her bed but she never stirred. On it's screen an unknown number flashed repeatedly. A text arrived on her phone sent by someone she'd least expect, but for now she'd sleep soundly and not even move an inch from her spot. The text was just her name. "Chris'tine." followed by weird foreign specks, something not seen on phones at all. What could it have been. The next morning, she raised up from her back leaving the confines of her warm spot. She looked over grabbing her phone to check the time. At first, she didn't notice the text but she did realize she was utterly late for work. She knew her fellow employees would be in shock to see her at work after what had recently happened. Her legs swung over the bed as she pushed her feet into the soft fibers of her pepper carpet. She quickly got dressed and fixed up her bed hair. She didn't care to put it up, she preferred it down since it was short. Looking over herself in the nearest mirror she nodded at herself, grabbed her keys, her bag too and quickly left her house, locking it up as she went. She neared her black Camaro and clicked her remote causing it's doors to unlock and the cause engine roar to life. She got into her car and soon drove off. Before she knew it she was on her way to work like nothing ever happened. She just wanted to get all of it off her chest, to try and move forward and forget about the threat of that creature returning for her. She drove for what felt like 4 hours before she came to a different facility than the one where the blood shed occurred. It was much larger and more secured. As she pulled in and parked her car she got out and locked it back up just in time to see a security guard approaching her. "Oh this donut loving jerk. Uhg." She said under her breath so he wouldn't here. As he got close enough to touch her she quickly stepped around him and ignored his protests about her parking in a manager's spot. She clearly didn't give a rat's ass. She continued inside and held her bag close to her as people started to stare at her uncomfortably. She sighed before entering the room where the last living Weyland stood waiting for her. The woman was a rude bitch. That's for sure. "Christine, you're late." The woman huffed turning towards her from the window. "Sorry, I had a weird week…" She spoke but the older woman quickly followed. "I don't care. I heard of this incident, and I don't care, my brother had a lot of guts keeping that thing without proper handling, he deserved what he got." Christine winced at her remark thinking of how sick she sounds. "I wanted you here today because of one thing." She spoke to her as Christine lifted her eyes to her. "Yes?" She replied. "Why did that Yautja choose to spare your life?" She became very serious about the matter at hand. Christine seemed dumbfounded. She didn't even know herself. "What? I don't know-" She huffed suddenly cut off by the gray haired Weyland. "You do know, so do not play stupid with me. Lucky for you we have plans." She gave Chrissy a sudden sadistic grin. "What?" She questioned as she stared at the old woman. Suddenly two large guards, bigger than the donut guy came into the room with them. "The facility where the attack happened. We watched the camera footage and were shocked to see they conversated with you. So taking the hint that we think they will return for you, we will keep you here and give him the surprise of a life time." "You don't understand, I couldn't understand much of what they tried telling me!? What are you gonna do to me huh? You cannot just keep me locked up till he decides to show himself?" She seemed to raise her voice at Weyland. "Do not raise your voice to me GINGER! You will remain here for the rest of your life if we have to. Since you seemed to land a hit on the thing, you might be able to sustain mutations to do more than land hits. Take her away and get her prepped!" She snarled at Christine as the guards grabbed her arms ripping her backwards. "MUTATIONS!?" She hissed at the old bitch before being drug out into the hall. She started trying to fight back and claw at the males holding her. "FUCK!" One cried out grabbing his eye as the other flipped Christine's frame onto the floor knocking the wind out of her. She was still healing from her previous wounds so she was in no shape to fight them off. Regaining his composure, the scratched male helped the other bound her legs and hands. "You.. will regret this.. I swear to you." She sneered at them as they laughed at her. She was lifted off the floor and carried to a room filled with bright lights. Soon she was placed onto an ice-cold table and strapped to it. She thrashed and fought against the restraints which caused her wrists and ankles to bruise slightly. As she watched the guards leave, two women walked in with clothe scissors. What were they planning? She wondered but didn't want to waste her breath to ask.

Cutting off all but her undergarments they soon left her half naked on the table. She was cold and confused but mostly full of rage. Her pale yet reddish freckled skin seemed to cover in goosebumps. Minutes turned into hours before The bitch entered the room with her with a huge syringe that contained god knows what. "Don't you dare put that anywhere near my skin!" She snapped at her as miss Weyland just laughed at her. "Or what? You cannot do a damn thing strapped in like that. Just be still and this will be over soon dear." She spoke setting the syringe into her lab coat pocket and then taking out a metal collar that had some sort of red glowing bar to the front of it. She quickly strapped it around Christine's soft neck and clamped it closed causing it to lock into place. "You cannot remove this without my keycard. So pull at it all you like Princess." She laughed annoyingly into her ear. Christine gathered enough guts to ask a question. "What are you going to do with me…?" She looked at her and then something she never expected to hear. "We create monsters dearie, what do you think we are gonna do to you?" She pulled the syringe out again and looked for a plump vein on her right arm. She glared the lady down as the needle entered her delicate skin and into a large vein in the inner part of her arm. She let out a soft whine as she closed her eyes feeling a sudden burning sensation fill her body. "Don't worry, you won't turn into a Xeno. I gave you a serum that will heighten your senses and who knows what else. You'll be able to understand the Yautja language without even having to study it. You will probably change but might not notice it." She pulled the needle from her arm as Christine gasped and wiggled on the table as the burning got worse. Just as quick as it started Miss Weyland left the room locking her in and dimming the lights.

"What now?" A man asked Weyland. "We let her rest and accept the serum, and we check her progress tomorrow." She turned on her heels and walked off vanishing down the corridors of halls.

The next day a man ran into Weyland's office hysterical. "MISS! You need to come see her now! This was better than we hoped!" She shot up from her desk and followed him quickly.

Christine had drifted to sleep after the burning finally went away. Her body just felt so heavy and it caused her to feel very sleepy. When she woke up the next morning, she felt odd. Like something was different but she couldn't quite get a finger on it. 'What did she inject into me' she thought as she tried to move but it was no use. She felt very hot and could tell she was sweating. Suddenly the bright lights flashed on burning her sensitive eyes. She growled lowly at the pain before allowing her eyes to adjust. She could see and hear better for some reason. Which was alright cause she overheard the scientists chatting about her through the walls. Calling her a success. "What?" She muttered trying to pull her arms free. She forgot she was restrained and it angered her. She started growling loudly not realizing that she was the one producing the growls she broke through the straps that bound her to the table. A set of snaps echoed through the room as she heard the people on the other side starting to panic. As she approached the two-way mirror she froze. "What did they do to me…What did you do to me!" She suddenly punched the glass causing it to crack effortlessly. Her reflection shown herself but She seemed to have darker red spots of skin tone that faded into her natural human tone. Her freckles were also darker, almost looking like millions of little stars against her fair skin. Her teeth were sharp, no mandibles, just really sharp teeth. She had sharp claws on both her hands and her feet as well. She looked like a normal human being but than again she didn't. Her eyes were the main piece of her new found beauty. The once dark blue orbs were now a bright bluish gray color. She didn't understand what was going on with her. It frightened her, no it angered her more than she already was. Thing is, she knew she could use it to her advantage. She was stronger, faster and most of all, they feared her and she knew it now. Suddenly the doors sbehind her swished open and she turned to see miss Weyland holding a gun towards her. Is she kidding right? No she was seriously about to shoot her if she tried to attack. "Get back onto your table." She demanded but Christine wasn't gonna listen to her. She suddenly dashed towards her hearing her gun start to rapid fire. She slid under the table, kicking it off its legs and twisting it to shield her against any bullets. She then shoved the whole table into the woman's body knocking her off her feet and back head first into the brick wall. There was a disgusting cracking sound as her head met the wall. As she slid down Christine realized she killed her. There was a smear of blood that went all the way down the bricks. The irony smell filled her nostrils which caused her to growl lowly. She then turned and ran out the door where more gunfire was met. Dodging them and eliminating them swiftly she took off down the hall she knew led to Weyland's office. She was able to locate her phone and keys to her car, that was it. Grabbing a lab coat she covered herself and made her way out to her car, starting it with her remote. As she climbed into the driver seat she noticed her phone light up. The battery was almost dead so she scrambled for a phone charger and plugged it in as she started to move her car. It looked like no one was following so she quickly looked at her phone to see two texts, not one. TWO. The first was her name with weird specks of red on it. The second was. " . .Ooman." Followed by more red specks. Not even seconds after opening her phone it started glitching and got so hot that it burned her hand. She fumbled to hold it but it fell onto the passenger floor board. As she looked up she realized there were people finally coming out to chase her. She could have been long gone by now. She left the phone on the floor and sped off. Soon having cars following her down the mountain side. She was driving fast and recklessly. She just wanted to lose them and get to safety. She wasn't focused about the texts or what not, she just wanted to be free already.

As she came to a bend in the road she noticed something glistening in the sky, one second it was there, then it wasn't. "Ocular migraine…or I'm seeing things.. "She huffed keeping her foot on the gas. Whatever she seen was huge; The size of a space ship. As she tried to turn her wheel she realized her pursuers were now driving beside her trying to block her in. She screamed as they started ramming into her car. "Leave me alone!" She cried as she suddenly turned her wheel to the right, stupidly causing her car to push into one of the guys and then directly through a road rail and down the side of a steep cliff. She screamed all the way off the cliff as the man did as well. His car took an unlucky turn as it fell down a steeper part and completely obliterated into a bloom of flames once it met the rocky ground below. Her's though, she rolled down the side of the hill. She was thrashing about inside like a mad person. When her car came to a devastated stop, she was upside down and not responding. The one guy left parked his car and proceeded down a safer part of the hill with a shot gun in hand. Her hair and arms were dangling under her head as she started to come to, coughing and spitting up small specks of dark colored blood. She was to messed up to realize her blood wasn't red but a dark green. Unlike the Yautja which is a brighter green. She looked around hoping her eyes would stop being complicated and allow her to see. Her ears were ringing but she could make out faint sounds. Like the screaming of a man being torn to pieces. She started fumbling for her belt buckle, trying to find the release button on its side. When she found it she crashed down onto the inner roof of her demolished Camaro. She kicked the glass free of her driver side door and shimmied out weakly. The screaming was louder once she made it out. Was it the one that crashed down the hill with her? Wait he was already dead.. She knew it was the other one, but why was he screaming in suck pain struck agony. He didn't crash like they had. She weakly glanced up to see twenty feet from her and her car the bloodied male was suspended several feet from the ground by an unseen force. A familiar clicking suddenly filled her ears as she froze.

As she went to get to her feet the man that was suspended above the ground was suddenly tore in half. His intestines falling out of his lifeless body as he crashed to the rocky ground in a disgusting sound she would never forget. "It's happening again…." She muttered finally on her feet as she backed up against her upside-down car. Seeing the shimmering mass start moving towards her she darted into a near forest. As she ran the sound of a deathly roar filled her ears. She knew he was coming for her. As she Neared a shallow creek bend she felt a massive force hit her from behind and it caused her to tumble down the hill towards the creeks shore with whatever grabbed her. Coming to a stop on her back she huffed trying to get out of her dazed state. When she was able to focus she realized the shimmering mass was hovering over her. As she gulped softly she watched as the shimmering cloak seemed to fall, completely fading away revealing what it hid. She was speechless and shocked to see it was the Yautja she was supposed to draw blood from before. Even though he bore a mask over his face, she knew it was him thanks to his dreads and skin tone. She stared into his lenses and gave a soft whimper before he growled softly at her followed by a couple repeated clicks. "Y…You gave me one week…?" she questioned. He gave her a year but she would never know that so he shook his head. She watched as he continued to hover over her, examining her unfamiliar frame. He didn't understand why she smelled different, why parts of her were different. Something clicked in her head and she looked away from him. "if you can understand me… I'm not human anymore." She muttered softly only to hear a raspy voice come from behind the mask. "Not…Ooman.." He spoke as he got off her and pulled her up. He barely knew human languages but he did learn a few words of English and thanks to his mask, he was able to understand her better. As she got a better look at him she realized there were others around them. A lot of others. They were armored like he was, had weapons similar to his, but something stood out with him. He had a deep blood red cloak hanging from his shoulders. She didn't understand exactly what was going on but she heard the words. "Test" Come from his mask and as soon as she met his glance he swiftly pressed his rough palm against a pressure point on her neck close to the collar that she still wore.

She quickly lost consciousness like she did the first time they met. This time though, he wasn't leaving her where she would definitely die without mercy. He could sense the Yautja blood flowing through her and with his previous plans, he knew things would be better this way. Soon she was lifted bridal style into the hulking males arms and taken aboard a ship. The hole trip she'd be asleep and when she'd awake, she'd be in for a surprise when she's dropped onto a reserve planet used for hunting. This is how he will test her. Will she fail or will she pass the test.

((Chapter 1 finished huehue)) 


	2. Chapter 2: Her Test

/Stated before. I do not own Yautja/Predator. All rights reserved/

/Chapter 2/

Christine could feel her body being carried about. The sound of clicking and growls filled her dreams, if that's what one could call it. She was out cold, as were other humans who were taken from Earth. Even though they were all gonna be dropped she was there for a more different purpose. She was there for a test. Lar'ja, the new Yautja elder of his clan wanted to see if she was indeed what he thought she would be. An honorable Fighter. Though with his new findings, he realized she was a hybrid thanks to her own kind. Ooman's disgusted him how they would treat their own kind. His clan was different than others. Sure he had the levels that all clans had with young bloods, bad bloods blah blah. All that good stuff. After the Hive queens were all destroyed the Chiva was never the same. He had to think of something to allow his kind an honorable life. Being very intelligent he remembered the hunting planet his family had passed from Elder to Elder. It was a hunting reserve planet, with three moons and one sun. It was similar to earth but had no cold climates. It was constantly humid and hot besides when the sun fell during the night. Days were longer as well. Each day consisted of about 48 hours. What two earth days were equaled one day on the reserve. It housed an abandoned mining ship and one Huge ocean. But the forests were ideal for Hunters. They would bring in the strongest humans they can find and drop them in as bait for the eager young Yautja. This time it was only Christine that was tasked to pass a test and she didn't even understand it yet.

Lar'ja prepared her chute and strapped it around her limp frame. He made sure she had a good one so that the chances of a malfunction were not possible. He really wanted to see what she had when she was pushed to the extreme. He grinned through his mask and clicked at her. Touching her cheek he stood up as the other Yautja got the other Humans ready. The drop door would open and one by one they were thrown out into the sky. Lastly it was Christine. He said nothing as he tossed her into the sky sending her on a freefall down towards the jungles. There were three bad bloods and a bunch of oomans below. All of them were fair game. He speculated how she would handle it.

Christine suddenly jolted awake feeling the wind rippling through her clothes. She gasped and cupped her face trying to calm herself as her hair fluttered wildly around her face. She let out a shriek and looked down. She was nearing the ground and could hear a loud irritating beeping sound. She realized it was coming from a large red flashing thing on her chest. "WHAT?!" She screamed out smacking at the button as the beeping and flashes got faster and faster until. WHOOSH. A chute shot out and flew out above her causing her to slow down within seconds. She cringed at the pain caused from the whiplash as she neared some trees. Once she was on the ground she let out a low growl and unhooked her chute letting it fall down behind her. She could see others falling still and wanted to go find them as fast as she could. What she wasn't aware of is that all of them were men from a prison. All of them were due to be put to death too. She would soon see that. As she got close to where one fell she peered through some bushes and watched as the huge human man stood up revealing his prison jumpsuit which was a bright orange and said death row on it. His inmate number was #1346, but where he came from was of no clue to her. She did know that if he was on death row he couldn't be trusted. She knew more were falling due to the orange on them as well. She didn't wanna stick around to find out what they might do to the lone female. Or try to do since she was no longer fully human. She turned to head back the way she had come from only to see and Inmate behind her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little fish out of water?" He laughed and she knew the others she was originally trying to get away from heard. They walked over to them and she glared at them. "This must be our lucky day!" Another spoke as she started rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Clearly none of you have any smarts, otherwise you'd realize that this is not some place you can harm a woman. I'll give you a choice. Work together to figure out this place…or die right now…" She hissed. They started laughing uncontrollably at her remark. "Bitch, You really think we are gonna fall for that? We are free, no restraints. And a woman with a delicious body is standing in the center of us. You really think we care about threats or death?" She sighed. "I figured you would say that.. I'm flattered for the complement but you won't touch me." She crossed her arms and watched as the bugger man seemed to get angry. "Bitch shut up!" He stumbled towards her like a drunken homeless man. Her eyes flashed their bright blue causing her to move towards his advance with speed he and the others had never seen before. She grabbed the large inmate and pushed him back with an unrecognizable force. She slammed the man up against a rotting tree by his neck. Her claws digging into the man's veins. He gasped as the other guys freaked out as they watched the attack unfold. She Got into his face and bared her sharp teeth. "I will kill you if it means I survive. Now, are you gonna be a good little asshole?" She questioned. He quickly nodded and she dropped him. "Anyone else wanna try to defile me?" She looked around seeing that the only survivors of the air drop were five inmates including herself.

They shook their heads and waited for her to lead them forward. They didn't wanna fuck with her at that point. Some of the inmates had weapons somehow but they didn't intend to use them on her seeing that she was a weapon herself. To them she was an abomination but they weren't gonna tell her that. As she passed the group they started following her like lost children. She lead them deeper into the forest even though she was unarmed she knew they couldn't take her even if they tried. She just didn't care if they died either. They killed and raped a lot of people, they were the dirt under her boots. As they neared a watering hole she stopped hearing something they couldn't hear. "If you have weapons…I suggest you get them ready. Or climb up the nearest tree…." She could hear the sound of padding feet. Snarling and growling. Dog's? No, these were much bigger, much meaner. She readied herself unknowing of what these creatures are. As they came into view she snarled as some inmates scurried up tries at the mere sight of them. The dogs resembled huge boars and were covered in tusks. All the way down their hide. Their mouths looked ripped open and their teeth exposed permanently. She and a couple brave inmates stood their ground. One of the dogs leaped attacking one of the men as the other guy chose to run leaving Chrissy there with inmates in trees and what looked to be 20 to 30 dogs. They started circling her as she heard the guy that ran scream out like a woman. She knew he was a goner and that left 3 guys in the trees. She watched as one of the dogs went to jump at her. She moved to the left of it rather quick as one of its tusks grazed her outer thigh. She growled and hoping it would work. She never tried it before but she knew that Yautja could do it, so maybe she could. She buried her feet into the soil and drew in a deep breath before suddenly unleashing a loud echoing roar. The dogs quickly yelped and suddenly backed away from her. The roar sounded more feminine, not deep like a males.

As soon as the dogs turned tail she looked towards the frightened scum in the trees. They were staring at her like she were the enemy. She sighed as they finally climbed down and stared at her. "I just saved you. Stop staring." She snarled some as they stood straight like obedient soldiers. She walked passed them heading towards the direction the dogs ran. "Wait!? You want us to go that way? Those things ran that way though!" One snapped at her as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm going. You don't have to go." She then turned towards them. "We are not on Earth. This planet is a test… as I was told.. The creatures that put us here are called Yautja. Now.. Judging on how they were in a pack they were hunting dogs. Like blood hounds. Sent to lure us out. I'm taking it the one's who sent them are Yautja as well. They have a ship to leave this place, and I plan to take it by force if needed. You come or you stay." She turned away and started walking away again. They reluctantly started following after she spoke. They wanted off the floating rock as much as she did.

As the hours reached 37 the sun started to finally set. It was slowly setting but it was getting dark rather fast. Dawn was a beautiful sight though. Something so beautiful in such a dire situation. As they came around a bend they noticed a camp of some sort. They smell was awful to the men but to Christine, the hanging fresh kill smelled delicious. Ignoring her obvious hunger she strolled deeper into the deathly looking camp. Her bright eyes becoming her best thing in the dark. They allowed her to trace the heat in the dark. She could see colors but this was great too. As she turned to see if the guys were still following she heard one of them cry out. It startled her causing her to run back towards them. She wasn't concerned about their well being, just her own because loud cries would definitely draw attention. As she came around the totems she stopped in her tracks. There, a Yautja with red dreads held a bloody skull and spine in his clawed hands. One of the three inmates was now dead leaving only two left. The Yautja was eyeing them snarling, clicking and growling in an almost musical way. She knew that he wasn't the leader somehow. He didn't have a lot of bands on his dreads. With that she dashed towards him fast. She catapulted herself into his back causing him to drop the skull and spine. She stumpled forward almost losing his balance. He grew pissed and twisted his body just enough to send her sliding away on the heels of her boots. She glared at him as he arched his back and roared at her. More clicking came into her ears as two others stepped out beside him. She realized they had the humans by the back of their necks. As if showing her they would kill them if she tried that again. She honestly did not give a fuck. The tallest Yautja was the one on the left. He was covered in the bones of smaller animals and seemed to be commanding the other two.

As she stood waiting they ended the lives of the last two inmates and the two rookies charged her. She gave them the dirtiest look they ever seen before she charged at them herself. She watched as they drew their dah'kte (wrist blades). She was clearly unarmed and they didn't care. What honor was there to that? None. She didn't know of bad bloods. Honorable Yautja when challenged would supply a weapon if their kill was clearly outgunned. The only reason they killed unarmed was if they were hosts to xeno worms. Or if they went L'ulij-bpe (mad). They were creatures that shown no mercy but held strong to their honor unless they were Bad Bloods like these before her. Christine sneered at them before one was able to slash towards her face with his dah'kte. Her body was still in motion as she dropped to her knees and slid under his legs and popped up behind him. She then launched herself up sending her elbow up into his spine causing him to shriek out and fall over onto his hands and knees. Seeing an odd looking rod on the straps of his back she became curious. What was that? She needed to get a weapon and quick. She was willing to take from the weak if needed. She snatched the rod from his back, ripping the straps clean apart as he quickly turned to her clearly angered even though she couldn't see his eyes. As she held it out it suddenly extended into a sharp ended combistick. The spear, known as Ki'cti-pa to them felt heavy in her palms but she could use it. She had training before her father died that shown her how to use staffs and spears for fighting. She learned how to move without touching herself with the bladed ends. She never expected to have to use her skills for real. Now was what Lar'ja was waiting for. A real honest fight. He would step in if needed but he wanted to see what would happen. She pointed the combistick at the one closest to her and taunted him. He clicked angrily and strode right towards her. She waited till he was in reach before she swung around him and spun the spear around her body before smacking it at the back of the beasts legs. He yelped almost as he tried to catch himself. "Weak.." She muttered before slamming her foot against his rump causing him to falter forward. Taking the advantage she swiftly plunged the combistick blade into his head. The feeling vibrating through the stick made her sick to her stomach but she didn't have time for that. She ripped it from the dead yautja's skull causing his bright green blood to spirt out across her abdomen and legs. She huffed at the annoyance before baring her teeth at the other weakling. He flexed his hands as they circled one another. He'd then charge first, causing her to raise up the combistick in a protective manner blocking his first strike with his blades. The force of his blades crashing down on the spear shook her knees but she was able to keep standing and soon gave a sudden grin which made him question the look with a set of growls and clicks. She suddenly jumped back and swung her leg forward, the tip of her steal toed boot crunching up against his loin cloth and leather armor. Her cried out grabbing himself and all she could do was praise herself. She than quickly swung herself around tilting the combistick sideways so that the blade could efficiently cut through the Yautja's dreads and neck. A sickening slick sound filled the silent forest as the second beasts head slide off his shoulders and his body collapsed into the leaves and brush.

She then turned just in time to see the fist of their leader smash into her cheek. She lost her balance and the grip of the combistick. She fell onto her side skidding some. She glared up at him as he growled and drew his own combistick. She was becoming frustrated. She wanted this game, this TEST to end already. Clearly she finally knew it was to see how strong she really was. If she were still fully human she would have no doubtedly been graced by death before having to even see these Yautja. She looked at him as he waited for her to stand, sizing her up almost the same Lar'ja had. She wrinkled her nose in disgust to him as she got to her feet. He kicked the combistick she dropped back to her feet allowing her to pick it up. Maybe there was some honor left in him after all. As she went to pick it up, she watched him move. He was going to attack while she was distracted. Before she knew it she quickly stood herself up. Just in time to see the blade of his combistick pass inches from the bridge of her nose and pas through a few strands of her red hair. She stepped back as he followed up with another swing. She sprung her own combistick up and stopped the next attack. The two metal combi's clanked together in an ear piercing sound. She soon spun her body and landed a round house hick to his abdomen. She then followed up with something she didn't expect to work. She formed her clawed hand into a point and plunged it into the already sore spot on his abdomen causing his bright green warm blood to ooze out around her hand.

She removed her hand quickly and leaped up to the 7ft male slamming her head against his mask, shoving him backwards. This action caused his mask to crack against the impact of her inhumanly hard skull. She than attempted the rip off his mask so she could see his face. As she tried she didn't see him swing his combistick. The blade pierced through her waist causing her to drop off him with the spear still sticking out of her. Her growled at her loudly and stomped over to her and pressed his foot onto her neck roughly. He started to violently twist the combi inside her wound. She let out more cries as she fought back tears from the pain. She could feel the warmth of her blood pouring out of the wound as he continued to torture her. As soon as he pulled the blade from her body she knew she had to act fast. Her went to slam it down into her chest but she rolled out of the way grabbing her bleeding wound. He left the combi stick sticking out of the ground at an angle as he turned towards her swerving his shoulders. She glared at him as she stumbled back. Suddenly seeing the combistick shining behind him she became wide eyed. Would it work. He was to busy with her to realize his own grave mistake. She drew in a sudden breath and than dashed towards him. Thankfully he staid where he stood which is what she hoped he would do. She crashed into him almost in a bear hug as she pushed him back, treading heavily on the dirt and leaves. He started clawing at her back and drew his dah'kte but before he could use them he felt a sharp pain enter through the back of his neck and then no pain at all. The other end of the combistick protruded out through his neck, clearly severing a major artery. The blade had barely missed Christine herself as she leaned off of him slowly. She was covered in the blood of the Yautja she killed and her own blood. She gripped her wound tightly hoping to stop the bleeding but it kept gushing out. "I'm gonna bleed to death…" She muttered suddenly blinded by a light. It caused her to coil up some as she covered her eyes with her free hand. When the light dimmed she noticed it was Lar'ja by himself. He was standing before her like a dominant male would his female. She growled softly thinking he came to finish her off. She knew he could. He was way more experienced than the Yautja she killed and herself. She suddenly felt her heart give a hard beat showing that it was struggling to pump the remaining blood through her veins. Feeling the burning in her chest her knees gave out. As quick as he appeared before her he was also quick to appear against her catching her before she could fall. She felt her body slump against his chest as he lifted her up into his arms. She weakly looked up at him and oddly gave a smile. "Did….I pass…?" She remembered him talking about a test, she was guessing that was the test. He simply nodded with no words besides his soft clicking. Before she could get out other words she wanted to say, she fell unconscious in his arms.

When she awoke she felt covered in something soft, furs? She slowly sat up to see she was in a dim room with a faint red light glowing from the ceiling. She looked over where she was taking it all in. The room had metal walls, four large metal doors, and real fur matts covered the floor and the bed she was in as well. As she attempted to sit up from the incredibly large bed she felt a shooting pain travel from her abdomen up to her chest. She shot back onto her back to regain herself before sitting up only a little bit so she could examine herself. Her cheeks suddenly flushed a bright red as she realized she was naked all but her black panties and the weird tannish colored medical wrap that wrapped around her hips all the way up her breasts. Her wound must have been more worse than she thought. She could see the dark green staining through. She still wasn't used to the newest side of her. Somehow managing to sit up fully, even through the severe pain she got to her wobbly feet. Her bright grayish blue hues reflecting the red glow slightly. She stumbled over to the doors and one by one the slid open so she could see what they were. The first door was what seemed to be a huge bathroom. Huge jacuzzi tub like thing, a huge shower and something similar to a toilet and a sink. Leaving that door way she left to the second. The door opened to something similar to an office but it was full of weapons and a large computer looking thing, the screen looked of see through glass so it must have projected images instead of how a television or computer on her home world did. She'd leave that door way and travel to the third. When the door opened her eyes became wide. Skulls and trophies of all kinds filled the huge room. There were so many bones but what caught her off guard was the one side to her left was bare all but three skulls that looked like the shape of a Yautja's head. She couldn't help but wonder if those were hers. They seemed freshly cleaned. Though she was curious she didn't wanna linger in that area much to long. She left that doorway and went to the last door. It was much larger than the other three and a darker gray color. She wondered if it was the rooms exit. As she stepped close to it she forgot of her appearance but luckily when the door slid open Lar'ja stood before her, unmasked. She blinked staring at him she could see he suddenly became frustrated. "Lay down!" He snarled. She blinked fully understanding him. "Why!?" She snapped back at him as he pushed his way into the room the door shutting behind them. "I realized that you could understand us with what ever those ooman's did to you. But as I stated.. LAY DOWN!" He growled at her as he pointed towards the fur covered bed. "No!" She replied in a snarky tone. He raised his mandibles some as clicks escaped his maw. "NOW! Your wounds are not fully healed, you could still bleed to death if you do not allow them to heal!" He argued with her getting very angry with her not listening. She leaned up close to his face with an annoyed look in her eyes. "I don't want to lay down, it's to hot in here!" She sneered at his response only for him to suddenly grab her up and slam her up against the wall. His right leg pinned up between her thighs. He lowered his left hand to her large healing wound and pressed his thumb into it. Christine let out a startling cry and started wiggling against his grasp. "Ok,Ok! I'll lay back down…." She pleaded as he pulled his thumb away and released her. She didn't want to admit she liked how close he was but he was rude to pick on an injured woman. Even though she was a stubborn red head. She was not to concerned on him seeing her almost nude form, cause her most precious parts were covered. She soon waddled past him and towards the bed, he would follow clicking at her curiously. She sat down on his bed and bring her legs back up onto it and laid back crossing her arms in defeat. He seemed to kneel down by her and start to examine her wound.

He would focus on changing the dressings and cleaning her wound again before wrapping it back up again and leaving her to rest. He gave her a warning growl as he pulled a fur up over her. "I will bring you food later. For now, go back to sleep. We have much to discuss when you are well. Do not leave that bed." He urged her as he stood up fully and walked towards the door. She didn't wanna argue with him or piss him off any more than she might have already. When he left the room, the door closed leaving her alone again. Soon enough she had drifted back to sleep her red wavy locks cascading across the furs she used as pillows.

((Shorter chapter lol Tomorrow Chapter 3 will be made longer.))


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Tears

/I do not own avp. Anyways Thanks for the positive reviews loves! Anyways, chapter 3!/

Christine's senses filled with an overwhelming desire to wake from her deep slumber. She didn't have any dreams that night, but she didn't dream very much to begin with. Ever since she became a hybrid she Could do a lot but the ability to dream was taken from her. She didn't miss the nightmares but she did miss the peaceful dreams she had. Sitting up slowly as she rubbed her eyes she gave a subtle yawn. Her bright grayish blue hues once again tracing the room she was in as he hands pushed into the soft furs of the bed she lay on. She remembered his warning for her to stay put but being in a new place, adventure fueled her. She wanted to get up and take a better look at everything in the room again. The one thing that she really wanted to see again was the Trophies. They seem to draw her in like bugs towards a bright light. Giving a quick glance at her body she realized her wounds were almost fully healed which made her question how long she had been asleep. Slipping off the bed into the dense fog that layered the floor she wrapped one of the fur blankets around her half naked frame and walked over to the door she remembered the Trophies were behind. As she neared the door it swooshed open revealing the Trophies she had seen before.

Stepping inside she walked over to what she assumed were hers and ran her hands gently across the tusks of the skulls. She admired them for some reason. Was it instinct? She wondered. She then turned to Lar'ja's huge wall full of Trophies and stood before them. She was in awe, utter amazement at how many he had. Some were human of course, but honestly? She didn't care. The way the skulls gleamed reminded her of how the moon would give its light each night when the clouds didn't trap it. She gave a smile as she reached to touch one of the elongated skulls on the upper shelves. As she done so she noticed movement in the doorway beside her. Lar'ja stood against the door frame with his arms crossed but he seemed to be grinning. Did he like that she was admiring his trophies? Of course he did. It gave him great honor to see a female aweing over them. She turned to look at him as she pulled the fur blanket closer to herself. "I see you are awake." He spoke not using his mask, and she understood him perfectly. She gave a light smile and looked back towards his trophies. "How long was I asleep?" "4 ooman days." He replied. She sighed some than glanced back towards him as he walked in letting the door slide shut behind him.

"I was wondering.." She suddenly spoke up as he stopped right next to her giving soft clicking sounds. "Why did you give me that test? And where are we now?" She than looked up at him. "Because, You shown great honor. The courage I seen in you was something I have never seen in an Ooman. That and…" He paused creating an awkward silence as he suddenly gripped a strand of her orange red hair in his hand softly, letting it curl around his claws a bit. "You are as fierce as burning fire.. and as beautiful as the many suns in this desolate silence that we float through." He spoke softly but still held a serious tone. She was speechless. How could something of such extraordinary might have been able to say such sweet words. It puzzled her but she seemed to melt because of it. He looked at her as if waiting to hear her reply to what he had told her; Hoping she'd say anything. Getting ready to speak again to break the silence his mandibles twitched some. "What is your name?" Suddenly shocked they both asked the same question at once. He gave a chuckle before holding out his hand. "Elder Lar'ja, but you can just call me by Lar'ja." He spoke as she hesitantly took his hand. "Ch..Christine.." Her small hand seemed to slide perfectly between his thumb and pointer finger. The look of her small hand in his large hand reminded her of her favorite childhood movie, Beauty and the Beast. Ironically, this was literally what it was. She was the Beauty and he the Beast.

As his hand wrapped snuggly around hers he pulled her towards him as he walked back towards the door. "I would like to learn more about you…if that is alright.. Chris'tine?" He said pulling her through the doorway. They sat down on his bed and gazed at one another before she started to speak. "Well, what would you like to know?" "Do you have a Mate?" Was his first question, and she kind of seen that coming. She couldn't help but giggle at his sudden silly expression. "No.. I do not have a mate." She was still giggling when she spoke. This action intrigued him. "Ok..Well start from the beginning, I am all..how ooman's say it. All ears." She gave a sigh as if getting ready to spill her entire life story, which she actually was about to do. "Ok well.. I was born in Toledo, Ohio.. But I moved closer to the Mountains after my mother…and baby brother passed away…" He cut her off seeing her sudden mood change. "Passed away?" He replied softly. "Yes.. My father was at work and my mother thought it would be a good Idea to go out during a storm. She was pregnant with my brother who was due in 3 days at the time. I was 6 years old.. When she never came home from getting food to eat..I called my father using the number he left.. later that night police came knocking on our door.. I never seen my father so upset.. When I learned what had happened I broke.. My mother and brother were crushed by a fallen tree…when they stopped at a bend in the road.." He didn't understand what some words meant but her understood the way they had perished. "After moving to the mountains.. my father started drinking heavily.. When I was 16 I returned form a sleep over at a friends and came inside the house to see he hung himself…." Lar'ja didn't say anything as he cupped her cheep noticing tears building in her eyes. Both her parents died when she was young. The main teachers in her life. He thought that she was truly brave for going on to become such a strong woman that she is before him, even if she wanted to cry. "You do not have to speak of their deaths if you do not wish to, Chii." He spoke. Her eyes shot up at the sudden nickname. She didn't say anything about it because she actually liked it. Her frown even curved into a slight smile.

"Ok.. Well after that.. I decided to make my life worth living. I was the top of my class in school. I went on to college to become a scientist. And after that I started working at Weyland Corp…I realized they are no good… If I would have known this.. I would have never went to them." "You would have never met me." He suddenly spoke. "You're right. I suppose it was honestly a good thing." "What is it that you desire most in your life." He questioned her as he gaze locked with his. "I wanted nothing more than to find someone who is right for me.. settle down. Get married and have children." She muttered as she lowered her gaze. "Now I might not ever get that chanc—" She became silent when his large clawed hand grasped her gently under the chin, raising her back up to meet his eyes. "I can give you that of what you want most." She suddenly swatted his hand back. "Do not say such things.. I have seen what your kind are…and I have learned a lot thanks to Weyland corp… Your kind loathe humans…we are simply for your kind to hunt Lar'ja. They would never except us..." He stood up crossing his arms again and let out a low growl. She flinched a bit and looked at him. "That is why.. I have requested council with the High Elders… To let them meet you for themselves and see you for who you are. One of us." He spoke as she stood up by him. "If they don't accept me?" She replied as he eyed her. He just clicked softly and narrowed his eyes. "Lar'ja?" She spoke up again only to be interrupted by his door sliding open rapidly. They both looked towards the door to see another Yautja. "Elder Lar'ja.. The council has excepted your request for a meeting in one week." He spoke bowing his head some. Lar'ja nodded than shooed him away with his hand than returned his gaze to Christine. "I promise they will accept you." "Do not make promises you cannot keep.. we will just pray they d—" She blinked suddenly pulled against his chest. "I will have this taken care of. Alright?" He spoke softly suddenly purring to her. The sound was slightly knew to her but was utterly calming, especially the feeling of his body against hers while he purred. She let out a sigh and suddenly clung to his huge frame, her arms wrapping around him as good as she could. He then pulled away and looked her over once more. "I have to go for now, I will return to get you for dinner." He spoke touching her cheek. She nodded unsure of what to say as he suddenly walked out of the room. He knew she was right, how foolish of him to make such a drastic promise. What if they DO deny her and try to send her away or worse? Ever since she proved herself to him, he has felt drawn to her. Her aura, he body, everything about her. He quickly walked down the hall to get away from his bed chambers as he begun thinking of her in inappropriate ways. Her body laying under his as they bred with one another. He wanted her to himself and couldn't stand to think of anyone else having her. He knew by how she spoke that she wanted a Life mate. Which is exactly what he wanted as well. He thought, that as soon as they would accept her, she was his for the taking.

Christine sat on his bed thinking of what could possibly go wrong. She just didn't want to be loose baggage. Part of her felt something though. Something for him. She was indeed attracted to hulking male, she just didn't wanna get to attached to someone if things were not gonna work out. As dinner came by she was shocked to see how many of his men and women accepted her. They didn't even assume she was ooman. Most likely due to the fact she was looking far from it. After dinner, they spoke more and more. This time mostly about himself and how his family grew up. He explained his father was pronounced dead but his body was never found and that his uncle took his spot as High Elder on the council. He wished he could have seen his father one last time. He would have made sure Christine would have been accepted. He believed that 'some' oomans were brave and accepted a few into the clan before, but those days passed and the oomans passed on. Now his Uncle.. a tall older Yautja with much experience was in his father's place. His Uncle Kwei hated oomans with a burning passion. No one knew why, but he did. He wasn't worried though. If he could get most of the High Elders approvals it was a done deal for her to stay and be his. He also explained to her that one Yautja week is like a month in Ooman days. So as those days progressed and the day that scared her drew closer she began falling for Lar'ja more and more. What was it about him that she found so…attracting. Everything…it was everything. They may have been so different, even if she was half of what he was, but they were growing so close that they almost could not control themselves the night before the day she would be judged and either Accepted or ..Denied.

Finally it reached the dreading Day. She was to worried to get up out of the warm fur covered bed that Lar'ja accompanied her in, but he insisted she get ready and make sure that she shown great respect when they reached the meeting room filled with Honorable High Elders. Christine was given a pleasant fur gown that covered her up quiet well. She was completely ok with the outfit too, it made her feel at the most comfort. As they neared the room he looked at her. "Now remember. Do not speak, let me do the talking." He spoke as she nodded. Soon they entered the huge room full of High Elders. She held her hands together and never made eye contact at first. "Welcome, Young Elder. We are aware of your request, shall we get started?" A female with very long dreads begun as the others stood stairing down Christine like she were garbage. "Yes, thank you, High Elder Kara." He spoke bowing some. He was an Elder, but to them he was the dirt under their shoe. "I have requested that Christine be allowed to stay here. With me. She had shown great bravery and undeniable Honor. She is deserving and I thin—" "She is Ooman, a disgusting species of NOTHING! I do not care if she is Brave or Honorable, she gets no vote from me." As he suspected, his uncle spoke up in anger. Kara rose her hand and he sat back down than looked back at Lar'ja. "Why should we accept her? Give us a good reason, and not because of what you have already spoke." Lar'ja glanced at Christine who held her head down still but she was starting to shake a bit. He wondered if she was growing upset. He then looked back up at them. "If she is sent back to earth.. she would be killed once Ooman's see her. She's not fully ooman. She is part of us. She deserves this. She proved to me that she is worthy of this. I gave her a test. She killed three bad blood's by herself. Three!" He spoke as Kara looked at the girl in shock. "That's very impressive." Suddenly a growl echoed across the room. "Do not fall for this ignorant pauk, Remember what his father did. He got himself killed trying to protect what she is. We cannot afford another mishap. I do not Accept. I never will. Take a look at her. She is quivering in fear like some s'yuite little suckling! I see no bravery! I see no honor!" He snarled at her. Lar'ja was about to roar and say some insulting shit but Christine grabbed his arm and like static he quickly looked at her. She was not upset at all, her shaking was RAGE. She was about to explode. "Christine Don't. Stay quiet or things will end worse…" He whispered to her causing her to look at him. He could see the fire burning in her eyes. She gave a nod then looked away again. Kara stood up. "As much as I adore you Young Elder. Your uncle is right. I deny her acceptance." Soon as if following suit they all denied her. Lar'ja stood angry, dumbfounded at the least. "Why have you-" He suddenly looked at Christine turned to walk away. "Look she even turns her back when we have not even given her permission to turn from us! Swine!" His uncle roared and He saw it, Christine's hair suddenly frizz up as she turned on her heels and faced back towards them, anger shown prominently on her face. He couldn't stop her now, it was to late. "HOW DARE YOU!?" She snarled at his uncle. "I turned my back on a piece of shit! Not them! You have no respect for females it clearly shows in your rudeness!" She hissed as he stood up growling. The others just watched her, amused at her outburst. "I am far more stronger and bolder than you think, I will not be insulted by some old fart who denies his own eyes when a strong honored woman stands before him. I love Lar'ja and I am willing to fight and die for him.." "KI'CTE" Another high elder roared from afar. The Elder who spoke stood up. "Young Elder Lar'ja. The decision has been made. She is NOT accepted! She will never be an Honorable Yautja!" Lar'ja felt a pain strike through his chest as he could hear Christine growling under her breath.

"BUT, I will go easy just this once. You are to take her back to her planet, leave her there and return to your duties as Elder of your clan." He spoke. "High Elder Kein're…please." He pleaded angerly. "I am gonna stop you right there Boy!" Lar'ja's head flicked towards his uncle with rage. "If you do not abide his wishes, I will Kill you're ooman In front of you and strip you of your Elder Rights." Lar'ja's breath hitched at the words. Christine would not be killed. He would never allow that. Christine was now at a loss for words. She was tearing up. Kara sighed and then looked at them. "Luckily I am not as cruel hearted. I grant you, Lar'ja to be the one to take her home. Say good bye and come back. If you don't return you will be dishonoring your father's name, and you will be hunted as Bad Blood." She spoke. He narrowed his eyes clicking softly and they nodded slowly before gripping Christine's arm and pulling her towards the doors. Christine didn't fight it, she followed closely. As they walked down the halls he could hear her tears dropping against the metal floor. Knowing she probably didn't wanna speak to him he kept his eyes ahead. Soon they boarded his ship, and just to be safe, Kara sent two other Yautja males with.

Christine sat sulking in the back against a corner. She felt betrayed.. but most of all, she felt broken. She felt that Lar'ja didn't care the way he had told her, or how he made her feel he felt. She believed that meant nothing to him now. That his ego was all he wanted at this point. He fought the erg to comfort her knowing it would make things harder. It took two days for the ship to get to Earth and he made sure it was right where he found her. She stepped off the landing plate. Her eyes red from the tears she shed. He looked at her with such sorrow filled eyes. "I..I'm sorry Chii.." He managed to speak. "Do not even say anything else….It's clear your Ego means more than me…It's clear.. what's more important.." She muttered turning from him towards the forest path that lead to her home. "Chris'tine.. I'm doing this to protect you… please understand." He spoke a bit more frustrated now. "What ever…" She gave her last words before walking off leaving him with the other two Yautja. He balled his fists and shook his head angry at the High Elders. "Elder Lar'ja.. We must be going now. She will be ok." They spoke as He nodded and slowly returned inside.

Christine took a look back just as the ship suddenly hovered up over the tree tops and suddenly cloaked as if it was never there. She watched as it's glistening features shot off into the night sky. At that moment, she lost it. She collapsed to her knees cupping her face as she let out the most heart wrenching cry. "Why can't the gods just allow me to be happy!" She shrieked as tears flooded down her rosy cheeks.

That was the last she seen her Yautja in the months after he left. She never seen an email of his kinds odd hieroglyphs either, like how he texted her that one time. He never did anything to try and check on her. Little did she know he was dealing with his own problems, but he never once stopped thinking about her, she was constantly on his mind. Haunting him in his dreams. He regrets what he had done but he had to do it to save her. To keep her from being killed.

It was exactly a year after he had dropped her off and then never came back. She had started her own thing. She had trophies of her own now, including human skulls of those she considered bad bloods of the human race. No one cared when they went missing, and they never came looking for her either. Her two main priorities were to try and see Lar'ja again, to punch him in the face, and then to kiss his warm chest. She also started going to Weyland Yutani buildings looking for more possible creatures like herself. Other innocent human beings who were being tortured and experimented on. So far she saved two people from becoming like her, wiping out the entire facilities she came across. On October 25th she located a large Yutani building in the middle of the Desert. Something about it screamed serious. This building was bigger than the ones she came across. She growled as she stood up tall. Since she had gotten her new Dna she had changed more. Still no mandibles but her skin became more lizard like, like the Yautja and she grew to a hefty six and a half feet. She trained herself to be stronger, more agile. She could run catwalks as if she were a cat herself. Her short firy curles were now long waves that she weaved into one long braid that had sterling bands going down it. She wore a black tub top that covered a breast harness that sent bands across her upper chest. She also adorned black short shorts that went up past her waste and covered her belly button. The same bands running down her thighs, stopping just above the knees. Her feet became more like the Yautja's feet so she stopped wearing human made shoes since none of them fit the extra claws on her feet. She made a pare of shoes herself. Using durable rubber pads under her feet and sewn black bands all around her foot she seemed ready to climb anything and not slip. She didn't use very much armor cause it sometimes slowed her down, human armor was heavier that Yautja but Yautja armor was more durable for some reason, and she had none of that. A strange white fur shawl covered her shoulders and some even rested at her hips.

On her back, hips and strapped to her legs were some weapons she managed to take from facilities that belonged to Yautja. Things like the combistick and chakt'ra (hunters disks) , even little daggers. She seemed ready for war if needed. Before she knew it she found herself creeping down towards the back entrance of the facility. Waiting by the door she waited for what felt like two hours before someone with a gold badge came out for a smoke. Like lightning she struck. She came up behind him gripping her hand over his mouth as she drug the sharp end of the blade over his airway. It severed his arteries and tore through his trachea like it were a stick of butter. She'd drag his body over behind a dumpster than snatch his badge up. She made her way inside leaving the body where no one could see it. Once inside she realized the halls were like the place she had been experimented on. "This is not good.." she spoke taking multiple turns. Once she realized the guy she killed was the camera guy she found the camera room and observed. "Only two guys on guard duty huh? This will be easy." She huffed before running to locate the other and dispose of him before he could trigger an alarm. After she finished the last guy off she decided to look around. Confused of why so little people were around. What she didn't know is that the building had 3 levels. Each level having its own cameras. The rest of the people were located on the Second floor in the dinning hall. Finding an elevator she decided to go to the third floor. Lucky choice one could say. As the elevator doors slid open she stepped into a dim lit hall. A faint sound seemed to be echoing through that level. She couldn't quite figure out what the sound was. It confused her. Shrieking and almost scream like sounds, but that she also realized, she heard the cries of a child, no older than 9 or so. She became angered. "They wouldn't…" She snarled before running towards the sound.

As she came to a door she realized the sound was coming from behind it. Cautiously she opened the door and walked in. The room looked of a control panel but the cries were surly coming from that room. No, from behind the glass she was all so familiar with. Remembering a button for the light she switched it on. To her shock a little black thing lay huddled in a ball crying. "What the?" She muttered as it twitched and got silent. It heard her. She froze some as it uncoiled its body allowing its spiked tail to swish around. The thing had no eyes by a elongated head. She than remembered a few of the skulls in Lar'ja's trophy collection. "Hm?" She tilted her head and then the eyeless creature tilted its head with her. "Kinda cute…" She muttered looking over to see a file. As she picked it up and opened it, she started to read silently. As she read on she grew angrier and angrier. She was once human, a 9 year old child.. They somehow created the first non queen female Xenomorph of her kind. A mutated child… How could they!" She snarled outloud and as she looked up, the little thing was leaning up against the glass breathing. "They call you x-192 huh? Whats your real name?" To her amazement she spoke to her without moving her mouth full of sharp little silvery teeth. "Angel." She spoke in a cute child's voice. She was small like a child which made it even cuter. Angel seemed to back away from the glass and sit down as her black tail swayed back and forth. "I'm getting you out of here.." She sneered looking for the door lever. "Please…hurry they will be coming to check on me and that big fella next-door." As the door opened she became confused. "Big fella?" She questioned as the little female xeno seemed to suddenly rub on the side of her leg the way a cat would its owner. "Yeah, they let us interact sometimes… he said his names.. in his words." She suddenly started bobbing her large smooth head side to side as she spoke in a mockingly cute way. "Great Elder Nanku." She then let out a giggle. "Wait…Elder?" She quickly picked up the little cutie and looked her face to face. "Is he a big guy with lizard-like skin." She nodded. "And he has a crab face!" She hissed playfully. "He tells me stories of his so-" Angel was cut off When she swung the little creature onto her back to hold onto. She then ran out of the room and into the hall. "He's in the room behind that door." Angel spoke pointing her little clawed finger towards a huge metal door. "Ok…" She prayed that he wouldn't attack her and would listen to her. She entered the room to find behind another glass barrier sat an older looking Yautja with skin close to what Lar'ja had. Instinctively she spoke his name. "Lar'ja…" It was almost a whisper but the Elder behind the glass heard it. He shot up fast and ran to the glass looking through it as if he could see them. "Who's there… how do you know my sons name!? I Great Elder Nanku commands you!" Christine froze in disbelief. 'Son? Lar'ja is is son? That means… This is his Dead Father.. But he is very much alive.' She thought for a second than heard him growl. "Answer me!" "I'm his mate.." The words escaped before she could catch herself. "Wait.. I mean.." She froze as he leaned off the glass. "I'll be damned." He managed to get the words out himself. She quickly pressed the button to open his door and he walked out and than eyed her clicking softly. "You're ooman?" He questioned her. "Half Ooman… and I care about your son…but he.." "He what?" She fought back tears and her new Xeno companion felt it. "He was told by his uncle to get rid of me or they would kill me right then and there… and rip him of his rank…" She spoke. Nanku seemed to get very pissed off. "How is that possible?" "Well.. his uncle.. um your brother. Is a High elder or something." She spoke. "That's not right. If anything happened to me My son is supposed to take my place as High Elder. Not my brothe—Wait… this is starting to make sense now." His sudden change of words made Christine curious. "What?!" She huffed. "That son of a bitch." He snarled slamming his fist against the control panel completely breaking it. "I'm so confused…" She muttered. "Out of the blue I was sent on a task, no one told me from who.. But being Honorable.. I took it on like the High Elder I am. I came here and I was ambushed… like they awaited me. My own men abandoned me. This had to be my brothers doing!" "He… dishonored the clan.." She muttered. Nanku looked to her quick and nodded. "Making him the worst of the bad bloods… he will pay for this, I swear to paya!" "What are we gonna do?" She spoke as he looked around. "First, we need to get out of here. They will come looking for the little one and myself as well as you once they see you on screen projectors." "Cameras?" She gave a sudden laugh. "Hush child." She zipped it quick before they all ran out into the hall. Oddly getting out was easy after recovering Nanku's wrist computer, the humans, never noticed a damn thing and when they finally did, They would be long gone.

"So what do we do?" Christine asked as he turned towards her. "First thing. I call for a ship." "What how? Wont the bad bloods working under your brother realize it's you?" She crossed her arms as he shook his head. "It will only show up as a sudden distress signal. It doesn't show who called it in. As he pressed a few keys on his wrist it lit up like a red Christmas tree. "Done." She looked at him as he closed the latch on his gauntlet. "I'm coming with!" "I know you are." He replied grinning at her. "Wait what? You're not gonna try and stop me?" She huffed as he shook his head no. "You are my sons. Why would I stop you. You are welcomed to my clan. You have no reason to lie to me and I can see it with how your face shown the distress when I mentioned him." She stood still and gave a gentle smile. "I can tell the feelings you have for my son are unbroken. How much do you truly care for him?" "I am his sun…and he is my moon… and right now.. I need my moon more than anything. I want to have a life with him…but he sent me away… I was so upset.. I felt so betrayed.. He said he did it to protect me bu-" "He did it yo keep you alive. He DID do it to protect you. Knowing my son, he's been trying to find ways to make sure you are safe…and though my brother probably watches him like a hawk.. my son probably thinks of you the way I did his mother, my life mate…" He sighed some. "….." She narrowed her eyes. "Chin up child. We will be going home soon. Give or take a day or two." "What about Angel?" She suddenly ask forgetting about the now sleeping tiny Xeno on her back. "She's coming with. She kept me company on days they let us chat and do what they called activities.. she showed great honor and defeated me in what oomans call chess. Complicated task it is.." Christine felt the urge to suddenly giggle but held it in. "Well.. we should settle for the night.. " She spoke as Nanku nodded. Soon they made a camp miles from the facility and kept low till help arrived.

The day came, and then the night came, and it reaped itself one last time before the ship finally made it. Nanku stood cloaked by the fur Christine had lent him. The ship seemed to land gracefully in the field before him. Three Yautja males and High Elder Kana appeared from on the ship. Christine was in shock, did they think she called or something? Kana Approached the hooded male and tilted her head. "Are you the blooded that called for assistance?" She asked as he suddenly removed his hood. Kana's lower mandibles fell agape. "High Elder Nanku!? You're alive!?" "Very much so, High Elder Kana." "How, your brother said you died and they could not locate your body?" she huffed suddenly grabbing him on the shoulder and shaking him slightly in a greeting way. "My brother is full of shit. He tried to have me killed. He lied to everyone. He took my sons spot on that council. And because you allowed my brother to get to you and the others.. He took HER from my son." He snarled pointing towards some trees. Kana was wide eyed when she looked to see a more defined woman walk out into view. "Your.." She stopped herself realizing that Christine changed a bit since she last seen her. "I am so sorry…" She suddenly huffed. "I forgive you… Lady Kana.. but.. I will never forgive that fucker!" She snarled as Angel rest in her arms. "Elder Kana, we must get back as soon as possible to give my brother his judgment." Nanku growled clicking at her. She nodded then looked at the little Xeno. "Kiade amadha?hy is it so small?" She snarled some. "Do not snarl at her!" Nanku growled before Christine could snap at her. "She was once an ooman child… other oomans did that to her.. the same thing Chris'tine said was done to her." Kana looked shocked and then became inflamed in sadness for the child. She felt bad for how she just acted towards it. "Anyways! We need to get going now!" Nanku said handing Christine her fur shawl back. She gladly took it and placed it over Angel as she walked into the ship behind Nanku. Kana looked around making sure no Ooman's seen and then boarded herself. The drop door closed and the ship cloaked.

Soon enough they were all on their way home. Christine liked the sound of that. Home. Home with her mate. Yes, she thought of him that way, because she truly loves such a beast. An attractive beast that stole her heart the day She seen him for who he really was. The Sun was going to Return to her moon.

/YAY finally finished this chapter. Tomorrow I will work on Chapter 4!))


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion ((Warning smut))

/Finally, chapter 4! Again, I do not own anything involving AVP/

The trip seemed to take longer than she wanted. She didn't sleep very much, even with Kana and Angel telling her she should rest. Nanku was just as restless as she was so tensions on the ship grew rather tight. Two days finally passed though and they were entering the atmosphere of Yautja Prime. Christine was ready for anything and so were the others. Kana was more pissed off with the fact Nanku's brother lied to her and the others. She wanted to wring his neck till no breath left his maw. Christine was more worried about seeing Lar'ja after so long. What would he do upon seeing her? The thoughts ran wild inside her mind. She knew what she wanted to do, that was for sure. A seriousness seemed to burn in her hybrid eyes.

"WE ARE LANDING!" Nanku shouted from the ships driver seat. He was tapping his claws against a glass like hologram like control panel. She never even learned how to use something like that so she was glad he could pilot. Christine kept her seat as the ship shook violently before it landed with a thud atop the nearest building. Running towards a window she looked out amazed at how much it changed since she had been there. Christine loved how it continued to keep it's beauty unlike earth. The hatch opened and they all seemed to exit. Kana sent the extra Yautja off to run some errands for her. Errands as in figure out who is all involved with Nanku's brother and then execute them publicly. Kana looked over at Christine and Nanku before speaking. "Christine, I want you to stay back until I give the ok, I do not want you to get killed." "I agree." Nanku spoke. Angel just looked from one speaker to the other. Christine huffed. "But! I do not wanna sit on the side lines when that bastard tore the one thing I loved from me!" She gasped as Nanku shook his head. "You will get your chance, as for now, just keep hidden behind us. Things are gonna escalate quickly when He sees me, but if he sees you, he can easily have someone you do not know about attack you when you are blind to it. I want to be sure you get a fair fight if you understand me." He spoke as Kana nodded. "I understand.. You're right. I apologize for the outburst." She muttered as Kana shook her shoulder. "No need to apologize, we all wanna snap his neck." Kana laughed suddenly cut off by three other Yautja guards running up to them. "High Elder Kana! Why did you bring back that ooman- Wait.. High Elder Nanku?! You're rumored to be dead!" They gasped as he walked forward. "I am very much Alive, I have come home. Now take me to my brother!" He snarled as they suddenly backed up. "Y..Yes!" They turned leading them inside.

"Now Christine. I want you and Angel to stay in the hall. If you hear me yell, The Sun.. that's your cue. Things will get tough really quick, but you fight on like your soul depends on it. There will be a battle. I can feel it swelling in my core." Kana spoke looking back at Christine, who was once again carrying the little Xeno on her back. "I will fight like every last breath of me is my battle cry." Christine spoke as she walked with no fear in her step, yet deep down.. She felt her chest ready to explode out. 'Lar'ja.. I'm home.' She thought as Angel clung to her back.

Each step she took felt like miles, especially with the sound of her claws scraping at the metal floor. She grew more nervous and nervous as they neared the oh so familiar doors. "Now, stay here till you hear the cue." Nanku spoke as Kana shook her head at her with a weird Yautja smile. Christine and Angel hid behind the door as it slowly creaked open. The large heavy metal doors brushing the floor as the others walked inside. At first she could here them talking. Then she could clearly hear Nanku's brother raging and trying to explain himself. Then, like sudden static filtering through her veins she hear another familiar voice. Her cheeks swarmed red as she leaned against the door listening.

"Ah Kana you retur- WHAT!? Nanku!?" One of the High Elders spoke. Nanku's brother was silent with shock on his face, but Christine couldn't see any of it. "How are you alive!? You were said to be killed by your brother?" Another spoke. "I am alive, My brother here..lied to all of you, he sent me to the ooman world for a hunt, but when I got there I was ambushed. He set me up to get my sons Spot on the council." Nanku growled. "Father… what are you saying?" Lar'ja's voice spoke out. "You were supposed to take my spot, not him." Nanku explained as Lar'ja suddenly roared out in anger. "You lied to me!? How dare you!" He snarled. "Hold your tongue boy! I did no such thing!" Lar'ja's uncle swore. "You, Hold your tongue!" Kana shouted interrupting him. "You are no High Elder, you are no Elder, you are nothing Bug, and that is what I will start calling you, a damn BUG!" Kana snarled at the bug. "I am High Elder here, I make the decisions!" Bug growled. "Actually, no you do not, we all have to agree on something, and seeing Nanku is alive and well, I am starting to doubt you. I am starting to think you lied to us." High Elder Kein're spoke looking towards the bug. "Heh, you are all pathetic. Insulting me. Weak." Bug growled. "I'm going to tare your pauking head off! You made me get ride of her! You disrespected her!" Lar'ja suddenly roared out. "And now she is most likely a rotting corpse in the dirt. Where she belongs." He laughed. At this point Christine can hear seats moving as The High Elders got up and growled at the Bug. "You lied to all of us! You took my spot…you made me hurt the only creature to hold my heart!" Lar'ja growled. Christine's heart skipped a beat. "You know what. I'll be right back." Kana suddenly spoke.

Christine became confused. What was she doing? The door opened and she peeked in at her. "Lar'ja might not recognize you with a mask on. You look like one of us with one on. Just keep your distance for now and he won't smell your scent." Kana spoke in whispers and handed Christine her mask. She helped her put it on and then lead her in. At this point Her long red hair was hidden in a makeshift hood. So she looked totally different. "Come now." Kana said leading her in. Christine's eyes wandered before stopping on the one she searched for. She felt tears swell up in the corners of her eyes. He stared at her, confused as to who she was. It was working so far. She then pulled Angel in front of her. "High Elder's. This is Angel." Kana spoke pointing to the little Xeno in Christine's hands. "A DEMON!" Bug cried in anger. "HUSH! She is no such thing! She is a child, was an ooman and her own kind transformed her through torture!" Nanku snarled clicking angrily. "She is staying here for now on, She witnessed what happened to Nanku. Kept him safe till his savior arrived." Kana spoke. "I take it you're his savior?" Bug laughed at her. "No, Lar'ja's little ooman saved him, and her." She spoke in seriousness. Lar'ja was in utter shock. Where was his little ooman. He wanted to see her so bad, balling his fists he Glared back at his uncle. "That Ooman witch? If she were here.. I would challenge her. So I can slaughter her in front of your Son Nanku." Bug laughed as Lar'ja roared. "Well. Fortunately for you, BUG. 'The sun' has arrived." Kana looked back at Christine as she suddenly set Angel down. Angel instinctively hissed at Lar'ja's uncle as Christine reached up towards her mask. All eyes were on her as she spoke. "You're Challenge has been accepted…" She spoke as she pulled down her hood reveling her red dreads and then removed the mask Kana lent her. Gasp's filled the room as the High Elders looked her over. Lar'ja was in a state of shock. He was staring at his mate in awe. She was so beautiful. Her body becoming more like his kinds. He was trilled cause of it. He clicked at her and she looked to him with soft eyes. He knew she just got herself into something she might not get out of. "OOMAN! You dare bring her back!" Lar'ja's uncle barked out as he jumped onto the Council table drawing his wrist blades. Christine chose to use a combistick as she started to walk towards the insect staring at her. "I'm going to make this quick, than I'm going to kill all of you!" He grinned as his mandibles flared. Christine felt it dwelling in her throat. Something she had not been able to do. A light clicking vibrated through her tongue and then a growl bellowed in her chest. She drew her combistick, extended it than gave out a huge roar. This impressed Lar'ja. She might be able to do this. He hoped. The insect charged first, taking a slice towards her chest. She ducked back, curving her back into a bridge. Twisting her body some she flipped her legs fast enough to land several hard kicks to the bugs chest. He clicked in anger and tried to slice at her legs but before he cloud Christine caught his attack against her Combistick. She glared up into his eyes and shook her head. "You are so blinded by power, you forget to actually see." She spoke some which only pissed him off more. He suddenly raised up his foot and slammed it into her chest sending her flying to the ground. She skid a few feet before rolling to a crouch to catch her breath. He seemed to start circling her like a vulture would its prey. Unlike a dead animal, she was not about to be prey. Not when she has a good life ahead of her, one guided by the moon.

She got to her feet and started to spin her combistick wildly, twisting it to the left, then the right. Over her head and at her sides too. "Distractions won't work on me!" He growled as he charged her again. She waited for him to get close enough and when he did she ducked down and swung the speared end of her combistick upward towards his chest cavity. Before she knew it the blade struck metal, but she felt a burning sensation in her right arm. Upon looking she realized one of his rist blades went right through her arm. "gah!" She cried out as Lar'ja tried to run to her aid but Nanku held him back. "Christine! Father let me go!" He growled. "Lar'ja, you cannot inter fear till this is over. She's got this. Give her a chance. We have sustained worse and fought on bravely." He spoke as Lar'ja eyed Christine and closed his mandibles giving slight clicking sounds.

Bug removed his blades from Christine's right arm and again kicked her across the floor. Her eyes widened when she noticed something. A weak spot? He was babying his right ribs. 'I need to fool him…' She thought before standing and looking at her arm. It was bad but she had to finish this. She glared at him and growled. This time she charged him, which amused him and made him click loudly as if taunting her. She spun her body and the combistick to the left of his body and as expected her moved his body at an angle so she couldn't reach his right side, but unlucky for him. She was smarter than he thought. Even with her dark green blood dripping against the floor she turned herself in time, maneuvered for another strike. This time impaling the bladed end into his ribs on his weak side. She was so quick he wasn't fast enough to change his position. The combistick went through his body and out his back. He stood there next to her as she breathed heavily. "How did you—" "I'm not a stupid ooman.. I am a smart Yautja…" She growled and twisted the blade causing more damage. She felt his weight shift and let go of the handle. He soon fell over onto his side with the combistick impaled through his upper body. "I win." She spoke as The High Elders looked over her. "She is right, you didn't state which challenge, and because you have a fatal wound, she is champion of this fight." One of them spoke. Kana cheered for her, giving clicks of happiness. Lar'ja crossed his arms, eyeing his woman. "Well done." He spoke in a cokcy yet deep tone. Christine looked towards him and gave a faint smile. She found her feet wondering towards him. So many emotions filling her head as she balled her left fist. Before she could reach him she heard a sudden shriek in the room as Kana pointed behind her. The insect had risen and was about to plung his blades into her back without her knowing. She was unarmed and she clearly won this match. He chose to show how dishonorable he was to everyone. Before he could, Christine turned to see him suddenly fall back to the floor. A shiny little black creating clinging to his back. It's bladed tail slamming over and over again into the assholes back. "Angel.." She muttered as Angel stopped and looked at her. "He was gonna kill you. I couldn't let the bad blood kill someone I care about!" She cried. "It's ok hun. Thank you for having my back cutie." She gave a warm smiled as Kana Ran over and grabbed her off the now dead insect. "What an Honorable thing you did." She heard Kana say as she turned back towards Lar'ja who was waiting for her.

Lar'ja watched as she walked towards him, but something felt off to him. She went from one emotion to the next. She was about to do something but what. "Christi-" He tried to say but Christines fist seemed to implant itself into his left cheek sending him into a twisting motion. Everyone was now watching her confused. "That was for pushing me away! I do not care if it was to protect me! I believe in Ride or Die Together!" She started to cry as he looked at her unable to become angry with her sudden attack. "I deserved that.." He gave a low growl before seeing her raise her arm again. Before she could attempt to hit him again, weaker than the first; He caught her left arm in his right hand. He looked down at her as he stood towering over her. She suddenly fell against him, pulling her arm from his grasp and begun to cry against him. He wrapped his large safe arms around her and held her against him tightly. "I'm sorry… I was so stupid.. please forgive me." He spoke pressing his mandibles against her hair. "I forgive you… I cannot hate someone who means so much to me.. after everything I have gone through.." She muttered and looked up at him. He couldn't say a word because he was suddenly taken by her eyes. Those same eyes he seemed to become trapped in. "I love you." She muttered which broke his stare as he stood wondering what she said. "I don't recall this.. I love you. I never really heard you use it." He replied and she gave a soft laugh as he clicked to her. "Remember when I told you my past, and you asked me what I wanted in life?" "Yeah?" "Well.. That's love." She spoke as he suddenly started to purr. "So you want me as your life mate huh?" He spoke gripping her tighter.

"I guess you can say that. As long as we are one.. my moon." She spoke. "Forever, my sun." He replied as he ran his odd shaped tongue up her cheek. "Eh! Did you just lick me!?" She gasped rubbing her cheek as he started to laugh. Angel and Kana stood laughing too. Nanku smiled at them and crossed his arms in return. "We will leave you two alone, Kana, and myself will handle the rest of this." They spoke as Kana seemed to snuggle against Angel. It was weird. How can a top huntress be all giddy over an Alien, even if she used to be ooman. It was cute though. They had to admit that. Christine smiled back at Lar'ja before he took her hand and lead her towards the doors. "Where are we going?" She asked as he looked at her. He did not say anything but pulled her through the open doors and into the hall. "Lar'ja?" She asked but nothing. "Are you mad that I punched you?" She muttered feeling suddenly upset. "No.. It's not that.." He spoke as he turned down a hall with her, than another. She remembered exactly where they were going. His bed chambers. She felt her cheeks flush with heat and she started to think about the things he probably wanted to tell her and how he felt. 'Do Yautja do that though?' She thought.

/Lemon ahead, enter at your own risk. 18+/

Before she knew it he stopped and she ran right into him. She looked up to see he had already opened his door and held his hand out for her to enter. "So what is it?" She asked walking into his room. He soon entered and let the door close. Pressing a few keys on the door he allowed it to lock in place. "Why did you lock-" She huffed suddenly feeling him grab her and pull her against him. He finally had gotten her back. He was not about to lose her again, and now that she is his. He plans to take what belongs to him. "H..Hey!" She huffed feeling her back against his chest. "Lar'ja, what are you doing?" She questioned him as he suddenly raised his large hand over her breasts. She felt him give them a rough squeeze which made her squeak out some. "Hush." He said in a serious tone before using his mandibles to nip at her neck. She blinked in slight shock as a tingling sensation traveled through her body from his little love bite. She huffed feeling her heart start to beat a bit faster. She could feel him purring against her. His right hand still kneading her breasts. His left hand seeming to move down her stomach gripping her shorts tightly. His bites seemed to get harder as they begun to draw some of her blood, which caused her to let out a moan. Feeling that she was still fighting him some he released some of his scent. When she got a whiff of it she got chills that traveled down her back. He smelled so good to her, his musk was overwhelming but it did the trick to drag her into him. Her wounded arm had already healed up quite fast so when she was able to use it she did. She gripped his large hand in her smaller hand as he continued to grope and squeeze both her plump breasts. She could hear something starting to tare which caused her to lean into him more. At this point he was moving her towards his bed, which was covered in beautiful warm furs. He turned her some as he tossed her onto his large bed, her back crushing the furs as she landed. Her bright grayish blue hues locking with his as he begun to remove his armor and his velvet red cape. She could hear the clicking coming from his chest as well as the constant purring. 'Wait.. I'm purring too!' She thought a bit shocked only to look back towards him and see he was already stark ass naked. "OH MY GOSH!?" She was staring him down. He was so gorgeous. So smooth looking and she just wanted to feel him closer to her and seeing her reaction only made him want to hold her tight.

This is what he wanted and now he had her right where he wanted her, and she was enjoying it just as much as he was. Suddenly he leaned down onto the bed causing her to shift a bit towards him only to feel him grip her shorts and literally tare them from her lower frame. Having claws made it easy for him to do that. "I am making you my life mate right now.. No one will ever take you from me." He gave a snarl before gripping her right thigh tightly. "Hey.. don't be so rough.." She muttered blushing brightly only to see him lean in close to her face. "Sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it." He grinned as his mandibles twitched. She gasped as he pulled her top clean off her chest. Her large triple D breasts bouncing out into his view. The way he looked at them, it was almost like he never see any that big before. He leaned down and placed his toothy mouth over one of her areola, his mandibles cupping around it. She twitched and let out another moan feeling him nipping at her skin again. For a few minutes all he did was play with her large breasts. She was ok with it, she was VERY ok with it. As she gripped some of his dreads she noticed that he looked up at her. She blushed watching him with weak eyes.

As she went to blow him a kiss he suddenly leaned up and rolled her naked frame onto her stomach. "W.. What are you doing!?" She gasped only so feel him suddenly start grinding against her thick rump. He was being so rough, yet it felt so good to her. She felt his claws dig into her sides as she peeked back at him moaning teasingly. She could feel his large erect shaft poking at her butt cheeks teasing her back in return. As she laid her head on some of the furs she managed to move into a pile she felt him suddenly shift and push into her some. "Uhh! Go easy on me.. This is my first time…" she muttered only to moan out loudly when he gripped onto her tighter, nipped at her back and continued to thrust into her. She moaned out louder gripping her claws into the furs of his bed as she pushed her hips back against his groin area. She felt his right knee slide beside her as he got into a good position and leaned over her some. She arched her back a bit as he begun thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. The barbs that ran down the sides of his shaft going away as he continued. She drew in a deep breath as she buried her face into the furs to let out more moans. Her eyes closed as he suddenly picked up his speed. Now she was jerking forward some every time his pelvis smacked against her round and now red rump. She Moaned out loudly, raising her head up and arching her back some. "L.. Lar'ja.." She muttered feeling him suddenly roll her over onto her back so he could be over her gorgeous eyes. She pulled him towards her so she could lay several kisses against his mandibles. He wrapped his arms around her laying her on them in the process. He pushed himself back inside of her and begun thrusting again. She threw her arms up over his back gripping at his scaly skin. Her claws digging in some, causing him to bleed only a little bit. He growled at her as he squeezed her tighter and begun to roll his hips against her pelvis roughly. He was going as deep as he could possibly go and Christine was feeling every inch of it. She gasped clinging to him more as he started to nip at her neck again, running his tongue across the delicate flesh of her nape. He felt her suddenly jolt a bit and tighten her legs around him. "k…kyaaa…" She huffed out in rapid breaths as he groaned some feeling her inner walls tighten around his shaft.

He could feel himself getting closer to releasing inside of her, which is what he intended to do. She curled her ankles around him as she felt one of his hands manage to move down towards her butt and pull her up some at an angle. She was slightly confused at this action but forgot as soon as he pulled out and slammed back into her. He sat up keeping her on his lap yet still laying down on his bed. That angle allowed him to hit her most sensitive spot again. Which caused her to climax yet again. "Uhhh!" She moaned out in absolute pleasure. She couldn't understand how her body accepted his large girth. Even though she had changed to become part Yautja. Maybe that was why. Before she knew it she peeked up through her eyelashes to see him start to growl and grip her hips tightly pulling her down against his lap as hard as he could. She cupped her face as he groaned out in loud growl, his thrusts stopping. For some reason she still felt slight movement. Peeking up through her fingers she caught him looking down at her with trilled eyes. She knew than that he climaxed inside of her. She licked her lips and tried to catch her breath as he started to massage her sides a bit. The angle she was laying in was starting to get uncomfortable. She counted the seconds until they became minutes. As she was about to peek at him again he started to move.

/Lemon over. Huehue/

Leaving her in the bed but pulling covers over her sweaty frame. "You are to stay right there.." He spoke panting, himself. She blinked confused. "Why.. I might have to pee soon.." She muttered. "Hold it for at least another hour." Wait are you..?" She questioned as he suddenly nodded and leaned to lick her face like he had done before. "murrr…." She made the cutest sound which caused him to purr some more. "Now rest.. I am gonna wash up and return for you in an hour unless you're sleeping." He spoke as he got up wrapping one of the furs around his waist. He soon walked from the room to one of the Yautja styled bathrooms to clean up.

Christine laid in his, no their bed in awe. He was attempting to make a baby with her and she knew it by how he acted after they finished. She gave a faint smile before pulling the furs over her and closing her eyes to drift into the sweet new dreams her body started to allow.

/Short chapter. Got really late lol. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 will come in a day or two./


End file.
